The Graduation Present
by harpiesno1fan
Summary: Rose and Hugo are finally graduating from Hogwarts, and Scorpius wants to give Rose a special gift. But will he get cold feet before he's able to? First One-shot


**Author's note:** My first one-shot! I know it's not long, but I'm getting there! Please feel free to rate and review! I would love to receive so constructive criticism! And also, I do not own, all thanks goes to J.K. Rowling for creating such amazing characters. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The living area in the Burrow was filled with laughter and happy chatter. A large sign was stretched over the fireplace with the words "CONGRATULATIONS ROSE AND ALBUS" shining brightly, and a large cake, which was already half eaten, was sitting on a table in the middle of the room which used to read "Happy Graduation." The room was filled with the Weasleys and their relatives, the Potters, and everyone in between. It was a wonder everyone was able to fit, but Scorpius had a feeling Arthur Weasley had put a temporary extension charm on the room to fit everyone comfortably. At the moment, Scorpius was sitting to the side by himself, not being a huge fan of large crowds. He preferred people watching over the large amount of socialization that was currently happening. He scanned the room, seeing Molly Weasley fretting around, being ever the gracious hostess, making sure everyone was comfortable and having a good time; Harry and Ginny were standing together, Harry's arm wrapped around his wife's waist, accepting congratulations from friends and relatives and saying how proud they were of young Albus; Ron was chatting with his brother Percy about some ministry topic, Scorpius was sure, as Hermione sat on the other side of Percy talking to his wife, Audrey, who was greatly pregnant with their third child; Albus and James were chatting with their grandfather, Arthur, and younger Hugo and Lily were playing a very competitive looking game of wizard chess. There was one person, however, Scorpius didn't see, and he wanted to find her before it got too late. He had a special graduation present for her, but Scorpius figured he knew where she was off hiding.

Making one last scan of the room and not finding her fiery red hair (though with a room filled with Weasleys, it was pretty hard to tell one head from another), Scorpius discretely headed out the back door. The moon light lit the backyard, and he could see the silhouette of a girl leaning against the fence of the garden, her back turned to him. Scorpius quietly made his way toward her, her red hair appearing to become brighter the closer he got to her. He gently sat down next to her, and she made no response to acknowledge his presence. They both sat there in silence for a few moments, her gaze glued on the stars above.

"It's scary, isn't it?" Rose finally said. "The real world."

"I suppose," Scorpius agreed. "But that doesn't mean you don't get used to it."

"I have no idea what I'm doing with my life." Rose dropped her head into her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. Her scarlet hair fell in pools around her face. "I mean, I'm going to start my internship at the ministry next week, but then what?"

"Well, the secret is…" Scorpius leaned in close to her and whispered, "No one really knows."

She giggled and lifted her head, swatting him playfully. Scorpius grabbed her hand and held it in his own. "I'm serious," he said. "You think I have my life figured out? Hell no." Rose looked at their hands as Scorpius interlocked his fingers in his own. "What I do know," he continued in a low voice, "Is that I have a graduation present for you that I've waited a long time to give you."

"Well?" Rose said quietly after a moment. "What is it?" Their faces were almost touching, and her bright blue eyes were piercing Scorpius' own. Their hands were still intertwined, and Scorpius felt a knot in his stomach from the nerves building up for what he was about to do. He used his free hand to smooth a piece of hair that had fallen in her face and cupped her face. He gently pulled her face closer to his and their lips met softly. Her mouth was sweet and smooth against Scorpius', and he loved the taste of her. The kiss was easy and gentle, and that's all he needed. When they finally pulled apart, Rose's eyes were warm and filled with satisfaction.

"I've been waiting sometime for you to do that." He smile made Scorpius' heart jump. He looked at their joined hands and rubbed the pad of his thumb tenderly over her knuckles.

"Me, too." He looked back up at her and realized that even though they both didn't have their lives figured out, he know that for a fact, he never wanted to leave this woman's side for as long as he could manage. Deep down, he'd known since they were school kids, but now, it all felt real, and he would do whatever it took to keep her. "Maybe together we can figure out what we're doing in this crazy, messed up world."

"I'd like that," Rose said, flashing Scorpius another one of her beautiful smiles. And with that he captured her mouth in his own once more, feeling the happiest he'd ever felt.


End file.
